DESCRIPTION: The meeting, to be held under the auspices of the NY Academy of Sciences in NYC, March 1998, concerns the neural basis of locomotion. The meeting will last for three days and includes 31 speakers from both North America and abroad. The meeting will be open to everyone, and each speaker will provide a paper which will be published as a special issue of the Annals of the NYAS. There will be several poster sessions to accommodate the wide variety of topics in the meeting. A novel aspect of these poster sessions is that the session chairperson will make a tour through the posters, allowing each poster-presenter a 1-2 minute presentation followed by a 3 minute discussion of the poster. The sessions begin with a description and new results from each of the best-characterized motor generator systems: from mollusks through frogs. The next session will present new results from motor systems in higher vertebrates, using electrophysiological recordings and activity-dependent imaging, in chicks, turtles, and mammals. Later sessions will examine control of locomotion generators by both neurotransmitters and afferent input, modeling of generator systems, molecular determinants of the components of pattern generators, the development of motor systems, and finally clinical aspects of locomotion and rehabilitation.